Strange Yellow Bear
by Simply Nobody
Summary: When Fred and George come across a children's book that belonged to Hermione, it sparks an idea in Fred's head that would later bring comfort to his twin.


Fred and George never really knew what it was when they found it, but this curious little book that had fallen from Hermione's luggage intrigued them. Who carried around a book about a yellow bear and his friends? Together, they decided that they were going to read it when they had the time. Fred read it first while George was on a walk with his girlfriend at the time. When he opened the book, a bit of parchment fell out of it. On it, there were several sentences written in Hermione's handwriting.

"Of course she would," he muttered to himself, a smile playing at his lips. His eyes scanned over the parchment, taking in the words. When he was finished, he looked up, a brilliant idea popping into his mind. Quickly, he jumped up, grabbing a quill and bit of parchment of his own. Tearing off bits of it, he began to write, copying down the sentences that originated in Hermione's handwriting.

* * *

><p><em>I used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true.<em>

That is what was written on the bit of parchment that was left in George's Charms book a week after Fred had began reading the book about the strange yellow bear and his friends. The day after he and his girlfriend had broken up.

"Fred, do you know what this is?" he asked his twin, holding it the paper. Fred glanced up for a moment before shaking his head and returning to the book.

"Not a clue, George." George shrugged, putting the bit back in his book before flopping on his bed.

"How's the book, Freddie?" His twin shrugged.

"Not as good as the Tales of Beedle the Bard, but pretty good, if I do say so myself." George nodded and stared at the ceiling for a moment before quietly drifting off to sleep. Fred looked over for a moment before grinning. "The world may never know."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Fred was sitting in the common room, working on his DADA essay. When he turned the page in the book with a bored sigh, a slip of parchment fell out of his book. Picking it up with interest, he unfolded it, reading what was written.<p>

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

He looked up and around the room. The only other person in there was George, who was engrossed in the book about the strange yellow bear and his friends.

"You know anything about this, George?" His brother looked up and shook his head before returning back to his book. Fred shrugged, knowing full well who had put it there: himself. After all, with all the other notes he had been leaving people, he had to remain inconspicuous. Not a second later, Angelina Johnson came down from her dormitory and sat next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After taking the polyjuice potion, everyone in the room began to change into their respective clothing in preparation to become The Boy Who Lived. As George began to change, he reached into the pocket of his trousers. Removing his hand, he pulled out a spare bit of parchment. Raising his eyebrows, he unfolded it and read what was written.<p>

_If you live to be one hundred, I hope I live to be one hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you._

"What is it, George?" Fred asked. "Still getting notes from your secret admirer?" He laughed and shook his head, earning an eye roll from his brother and a snappy comment from Mad-Eye. After all this time, George had not once suspected that Fred had been the one leaving the notes for him, for each time, it was written in a handwriting that he did not recognize. It was far too neat and even to be Fred's, or was it?

* * *

><p>"You okay, Freddie?" The twins shared a glance.<p>

"Yeah." George fiddled with his wand, nervous for the battle that lay before them.

"Me too." They looked up at the shields that were descending over the castle they had known as a second home for nigh seven years. As the two of them moved to walk away, George felt a small ball in his pocket. Stopping, he reached his hand down and removed it. Uncrumpling the piece of paper, his eyes scanned the writing.

_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever._

"George?" Fred said from several steps below him. "You coming?" George nodded and put the parchment back in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm coming." In a slight jog, he caught up with his twin, as they, together, moved onward to the battle for their lives.

* * *

><p>There was a slight lull in the fighting around him when he felt it. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a spare bit of parchment. Quickly, he unfolded it and read the words that were written on it.<p>

_If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember: you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is: even if we're apart, I'll always be with you._

He didn't know when or how it had gotten into his pocket, nor how he had felt it next to the other one that still lie in the depths of his trouser pockets.

Suddenly, he felt a twang in his heart and mind. Something was wrong, like a piece of him had been broken; torn from him. He began to run. He had to find out if his assumptions were true. Later on, he would find that they were.

At the exact moment the parchment had appeared in his pocket, his twin, best friend, and brother had been killed.

* * *

><p>George stood there, silent. The breeze was cool as he stared down at the headstone that he found all too familiar. In his hand, there was a piece of parchment with a quote.<p>

"I knew it was you, Fred. I had known for a while, but I didn't want to ruin your fun," he said aloud, though no one was around to hear him. His hand fell down to his side. Kneeling down, he placed the parchment against the headstone.

"It's not from that strange yellow bear, but it's still relevant to the situation, I reckon." He chuckled a bit before reading the quote aloud.

_"We are friends and I would miss you, do miss you and think of you very often."_

"God knows how much I miss you, Freddie."

To this day, George still finds random bits of parchment in his pockets or books. Each time, there is a quote written on it. Each time he finds one, he places it in a strange yellow box with the others. At the bottom of the box, is the book that started it all. The book about that strange yellow bear and his friends that he and his brother had read so many years ago.


End file.
